Aishiteru Hinata
by Noira Hikari
Summary: AU/Aku mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa memilikimu karena kau adalah adikku. Tapi aku juga tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun mengambilmu. Tidak pria itu, tidak juga orang lain./RnR please?


**Tittle: Aishiteru Hinata**

**Disclimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, gaje, OOC, typo(s), abal, lebih mirip curhatan dan berbagai keanehan serta kekurangan lainnya.**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/comfort -?-**

**A/N: Disini Thiex gak kasih keterangan POV-nya. Jadi kalian pikirkan sendiri aja ya? Pokoknya kalau sudut pandang orang pertama (Aku) itu berarti Neji POV. Kalau sudut pandang orang ketiga (Dia) itu Normal POV. Disini alurnya juga gak beraturan karena menurutku ini fict benar-benar seperti curahan hati Neji, jadi kalian pikirkan sendiri yang mana yang baru yang mana yang flashback. *Gampared* **

**Thiex menerima kritik, saran, pendapat, konkrit, masukan, flame atau sejenisnya. Tapi Thiex gak terima **_**flame karena pairing**_** lho .. So don't like, don't read.!**

**.**

**Happy reading ^o^**

**.**

Matahari bersinar begitu cerah di langit Konoha saat ini. Tidak terlihat sedikitpun gumpalan awan membumbung diatas langit biru jernih itu. Biasanya hari yang cerah ini akan membawa suasana yang baik bagi siapa saja. Biasanya di hari yang cerah ini semua orang tertawa begitu riang.

Tapi itu hanya biasanya..

Hari ini semua berbeda. Sangat bebeda dari biasanya. Sunyi dan lengang. Tidak ada senyum ramah. Tidak ada tawa ceria. Tidak ada lagi nyanyian kebahagiaan. Hanya sepi dan hening.

Disana berdiri sesosok pria dengan tatapan hampa. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia hanya berdiri dan menatap sesuatu yang menjadi pusat kegiatannya diiringi keheningan yang menusuk.

Hatinya begitu perih, tapi dia bahkan tak sanggup menangis. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Entah dari mana hati yang begitu keras itu berasal. Dia hanya diam dan meratapi dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Meratapi takdir yang selalu dia percayai.

**.**

**.**

"_Hmm..ano..nii-san a..aku mau izin, hari minggu nanti aku mau jalan sama temanku. Boleh ya?"_

"_Siapa?"_

"_Hanya Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan…Naruto."_

Aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan padamu. Aku tidak mengerti perasaanku sendiri. Untuk pertama kalinya aku membenci otak jeniusku karena tidak bisa berfungsi. Dan entah sejak kapan, setiap berhadapan denganmu otakku memang tidak pernah berfungsi.

Selama ini aku sangat yakin kalau aku membencimu. Sangat membencimu. Kau pikir kenapa aku tidak pernah tersenyum? Kau pikir kenapa aku hampir tidak pernah memperdulikanmu? Jawabannya hanya satu. Karena aku membencimu.

Percayakah kau Hinata? Ada yang bilang kalau batas antara cinta dan benci itu begitu tipis. Dan sepertinya aku mulai mempercayainya. Setidaknya sejak kau mulai tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi gadis yang sangat menarik.

Aku mulai menyadari ini sejak kau bilang kau menyukai salah satu temanmu. Aku cemburu Hinata. Aku merasa ingin marah setiap aku melihatmu tertunduk malu dihadapan pria itu. Aku kesal melihat wajah kemerahanmu yang membuatmu semakin manis itu untuk pemuda lain. Kau tidak pernah seperti itu padaku. Dan aku tidak suka.

Aku memang gila. Otak jeniusku pun menyadari kegilaan yang aku alami. Kau adikku, adik kandungku. Kita memiliki ayah dan ibu yang sama. Kita memiliki nama keluarga yang sama. Kita juga memiliki wajah yang hampir sama. Tapi aku mencintaimu. Bukan sebagai seorang kakak pada adiknya. Bukan, bukan itu. Aku mencintaimu seperti cinta seorang pria pada wanita.

Aku telah mencoba membunuhnya Hinata. Membunuh semua perasaan ini. Menekannya begitu dalam agar tidak lagi muncul kepermukaan. Tapi itu tidak mudah Hinata. Sangat tidak mudah.

Perasaan ini berkali-kali muncul setiap aku melihatmu, melihat senyummu, melihat suara lembutmu, melihat perhatianmu.

Kau tahu? Aku begitu sakit hati saat kau sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku. Jauh lebih sakit ketimbang saat aku haus kehilangan kedua orang tuaku, kedua orang tua kita Hinata. Rasanya benar-benar sakit. Aku bahkan tak sanggup menangis karenanya.

Yah, tapi aku sadar. Kau kan tidak gila sepertiku. Karena itu kau tidak mungkin mencintaiku melebihi cinta seorang adik kepada kakaknya. Tidak mungkin. Aku menyadari Hinata. Karena itu juga aku memaafkanmu. Memaafkan betapa bodohnya dirimu yang tidak juga menyadari perasaanku.

Percayakah dirimu? Aku berpacaran dengan sahabatku hanya karena ingin melupakanmu. Tapi kami putus hanya dalam 3 minggu karena kau Hinata. Karena dia bosan mendengarkan aku yang selalu memmujimu. Diriku yang selalu membicarakanmu. Tentu saja itu bukan mauku. Semuanya hanya terjadi begitu saja tanpa aku kendalikan. Dan kau tahu dia mengataiku menderita _sister-komplex_ akut. Haha. lucu kan?

Entah darimana aku mendapat sebuah dorongan kuat untuk bisa memilikimu. Entah dari mana otakku yang gila ini mendapatkan sebuah gagasan. 'Aku mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa memilikimu karena kau adalah adikku. Tapi aku juga tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambilmu. Tidak pria itu, tidak juga orang lain. Jika aku memang tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, berarti tidak ada orang yang bisa mendapatkanmu.'

Dan sekarang aku berada di hadapanmu yang tersenyum dan berkata kau berpacaran dengannya. Dengan lelaki yang begitu kau sukai. Aku tak rela. Dan aku melakukannya. Melakukan sesuatu yang sudah aku tegaskan pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak mau kau bersama orang lain untuk selamanya…

**.**

**.**

"_Pernahkah kau percaya takdir?"_

Takdir, aku begitu mempercayainya Hinata. Sangat. Aku bahkan terlalu percaya hingga membencimu, membenci takdirku. Aku benci jika aku hanya akan menjadi pengawalmu seumur hidup dan tidak bisa menjadi lebih baik. Aku benci karena kaulah, gadis biasa yang lemah yang harus lebih disayangi.

Tapi…

Kini aku menyadari, meski aku tidak bisa mengubah takdir yang menahanku. Aku tetap bisa menjadi lebih dari yang kuinginkan. Kau yang memberitahukannya padaku Hinata. Kau yang mengajariku.

Lihat aku ternyata lebih bodoh kan?

"_Pernahkah kau berpikir untuk menyerah?"_

Menyerah eh? Ya. Aku begitu ingin menyerah. Aku membenci segala yang ada pada diriku, takdirku, hidupku, cintaku dan aku sangat ingin menyerah. Aku lelah dengan semua peraturan yang ada. Aku lelah dengan hidupku Hinata. Sangat lelah.

Tapi…

Kau ada disini untuk menyadarkanku. Aku menyadari takdir yang sering aku bicarakan itu jauh lebih berat dipihakmu. Dan kau tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluh pada siapapun. Kau tidak pernah sekalipun menyerah. Kau begitu percaya kalau kau bisa mengubah segalanya meski kau lemah.

Tidak. Kau tidak lemah Hinata. Bahkan kau jauh lebih kuat dariku. Akulah yang lemah. Sangat lemah.

"_Pernahkah kau berfikir untuk meninggalkan segalanya?"_

Tentu. Aku ingin meninggalkan diriku yang tak berguna. Meninggalkan hidupku. Meninggalkan takdirku. Meninggalkan dirimu Hinata. Pergi sejauh mungkin agar semua perih dan tanggung jawabku hilang.

Tapi…

Aku tidak bisa. Hampir disepanjang hidupku aku habiskan untuk bersamamu. Hampir disetiap ada dirimu selalu ada aku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hidup tanpa dirimu? Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan senyum manis dan suara lembutmu? Aku tidak bisa Hinata. Karena ternyata hanya kaulah tujuan hidupku, hanya kaulah yang paling aku butuhkan di dunia ini.

"_Pernahkah kau percaya kekuatan cinta?"_

Cinta eh? Aku mencintai ayah dan Ibu. Dan mereka terbunuh karena kau kan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku membencimu hampir disepanjang hidupku. Aku tidak suka melihat betapa lemahnya dirimu sebenarnya. Aku sangat tidak suka, karena orang selemah dirimulah yang menyebabkan mereka terbunuh.

Tapi…

Kini aku berdiri di hadapanmu yang tersenyum malu. Aku disini dan mendengar suara lembutmu untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan tebak? Aku tidak bisa membencimu. Aku berdiri disini bukan untuk membalaskan dendamku. Aku berdiri disini bukan untuk menyiksamu. Aku disini untuk melindungimu. Melindungi satu lagi orang yang berharga dalam hidupku. Melindungi dirimu Hinata.

Silahkan tertawakanlah diriku yang naif ini Hinata!

**.**

**.**

Belum puas dia memandangi sebongkah tanah dihadapannya, tiba-tiba dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Tidak, bukan seseorang tapi beberapa orang. Perlahan dia mencoba membalikkan wajahnya menatap siapa yang datang.

"Kau Neji Hyuuga?" Salah seorang pria bertubuh tegap dan sedikit gemuk mendatanginya dan bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar begitu tegas.

"Iya." Neji telah tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Dia tahu pasti siapa mereka semua. Siapa orang-orang yang kini mengepungnya itu.

"Kami dari kepolisian. Dan kami harus menangkapmu Hyuuga." Dengan begitu pasrah dia membiarkan beberapa pria berbaju kecoklatan itu mengikat tangannya dengan sebuah borgol besi dan tetap waspada dengan menodongkan pistol di kepalanya.

Perlahan dia berjalan memasuki sebuah mobil berukuran sedang bertuliskan 'polisi' itu dengan digiring polisi-polisi yang tampak menyeramkan itu.

Tapi sekali lagi, dia sudah tahu jika akhirnya akan jadi begini. Dia sudah tahu pasti kalau dia harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya. Tapi didasar lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia begitu lega. Setidaknya tidak akan ada lagi yang berusaha merebut 'gadis'nya. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengambil Hinatanya..

"_Aishiteru Hinata!"_

**.**

**~~FIN~~**

**.**

**A/N: Gaje ya? *pundung***

**Tadinya Thiex mau bikin canon. Tapi malah jadi aneh. Makanya Thiex bikin AU aja deh. ^^v**

**Ngerti gak sama ceritanya? Intinya si Hinata itu meninggal karena dibunuh sama Neji. Kan tadi Nejinya bilang dia gak mau kalau Hinata di ambil orang. (Sadis banget kan? *Gampared*) Gimana cara membunuhnya silahkan pikirkan sendiri aja ya? *tendanged***

**Untuk orang tua mereka. Disini aku bikin mereka saudara kandung. Satu ayah dan satu ibu. Yang ada di otakku sih orang tuanya mereka tuh udah meninggal. Anggap aja ibunya meninggal waktu melahirkan Hinata. Dan ayahnya meninggal saat mereka masih kecil karena melindungi Hinata. Melindungi dari apa silahkan kalian pikirkan sendiri juga. *dibuang kekutub***

**Oke lupakan A/N gaje diatas..**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
